Perhaps This Valentines
by nincompoop
Summary: bare hints of shounen ai... and i still can't write good summaries. Please read though


Hello, minna-san!!! I'm back again. This is pretty much what I'm feeling right now so, enjoy. However, 'I' might be a little OOC so, bear with me, ne?

**Perhaps This Valentines**

            With Valentine's Day less than a fortnight away, I find it extremely difficult to miss the 'love-is-in-the-air' mood that hangs thickly in the air. It is unmistakable because the world suddenly seems to be so full with chocolates, flowers, and strangely enough, heart shaped nuts and bolts. Everything seems to be screaming 'HAPPY VALENTINE'S'. There is even a commercial on Valentine cigarettes.

            Shohoku High seems to be buzzing with such activities as well; I see people stashing gifts of all sorts into their respective lovers' lockers. My own locker was almost bursting with confectionaries, flowers, a larger pile of fan mail, and what not. Honestly speaking, I like receiving such splendid gifts. It is very good for my self-esteem you know. And if acts like this suddenly ceased happening one day, I will be most devastated. Really.

            A girl run up to me holding something that looks like a card and a glass bottle. Stammering, she asks me if I could be her Valentine, while thrusting her gifts towards me. Upon closer inspection, it turns out that the bottle she held out contains hundreds of paper stars. Silently, I shake my head and walk away as quickly as possible. I hear her let out a sob as she runs towards the opposite direction. I didn't mean to let her down like that. Truth is, I am a shy person and I don't really know how to react in a situation like this. The only way I know how to respond is to be indifferent and cold.

            Today's practice was interrupted so many times I lost count. First, someone sent a dozen of long stemmed roses to captain Akagi. Then, do'aho runs over to Haruko and asked her to be his Valentine. Miyagi-sempai kept sauntering over to Ayako-san and sempais Mitsui and Kogure looked at each other in a rather sheepish sort of way. In short, the love bug hit our team pretty bad.

            Now, as I walk in the park, I see many couples just enjoying each other's company. Some were walking hand-in-hand and others were just lounging on the park benches. I sit on an unoccupied bench kicking away a thin layer of snow. I cannot help feeling a little lonely at this point of time and I cannot help wondering about how love feels like.  Have never been in love and I'm curious to find out.

            I wonder if my legs will turn jelly if I see the person I love walking towards me and will my heart skip a beat whenever this elusive lover of mine is close by. I wonder if I will be obsessed with this lover of mine and if I will feel a warm tingle every time we make body contact. I wonder if winter shall be less cold or perhaps spring will last longer with a lover in my arms. I wonder how it will feel like to share our first kiss and I wonder if having someone to love and vice versa will make my life more complete. Will I blush if my one true love compliments me? Will I feel light headed if I hear my beloved's voice over the phone? Will I lay awake all night just thinking about us being together? I wonder if I might find that special someone. Send someone for me to love, I plea silently. I need to know what love is!

            By now, snow is beginning to fall lightly. The sun is slowly slipping into the horizon and people begin to drift away. I too prepare to take leave. I stand up and stretch –feeling slightly stiff from the cold- I feel someone tapping my shoulder. I spin around and meet your gaze. A few flecks of snow lands on your spiked up hair and your cheeks have a healthy tinge of pink. Your smile is unwavering but I see uncertainty in your warm blue eyes. You shift your weight to the other foot, as more snowflakes float down to the ground. We both stand rooted to the ground, looking into each other's eyes.

            "Hi" you finally break the silence. I can pick up the awkwardness in your usually smooth tone. I maintain my cool demeanor as you continue to move your hands in and out of your pocket. I wonder why you are acting so fidgety today. I look at you expectantly as you draw a long breath, as if bracing yourself to do the unthinkable. Then, in a gush of word, you say, "It's kind of cold out here… would you like to have a cup of coffee with me?" I see you glance hopefully at me and I notice a queer glimmer in your eyes that I cannot place.

            Taking the opportunity of my indecision, you seize my hand and lead me towards a nearby coffee house. Your ungloved palm feels warm with my fingers fitting snugly in your grasp. I see you flash that radiant smile of yours at me and surprisingly, I feel my lips tugging upwards ever so slightly. As I follow your footsteps into the coffee house, I cannot help thinking that perhaps on this Valentine's day, I will be able to feel true love.

Owari. 

So, how was it? Good? Bad? Lousy…? I need to know!!! Please review ne? And before I leave, I just want to wish everyone out the Happy Valentine's Day! Until the next fic, adios, amigos! ^___^


End file.
